Prior pending U.S. application Ser. No. 06/565,540; Filed Dec. 27, 1983, in the name of Ford et al., titled "PASTY PRODUCT DISPENSER HAVING COMBINATION ACTUATOR AND OUTLET VALVE", assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses and claims a viscous product dispenser having its spout closable by a valve cover or flap integrated into and made a part of the actuator which is depressed for operating the pump. The rigid flap covers and seals off the spout when the actuator is in its standby position and lifts off the spout to uncover the same when the actuator is depressed to its operated position.
Thus, the flap in said prior application is immovable relative to the actuator and is either opened or closed depending solely upon the position of the actuator itself.
There are times, however, when it would be desirable to be able to open the end of the spout without also depressing the actuator. On the other hand, having the valve flap built into the actuator assures that the closure for the spout will not be lost or misplaced since it is always attached to and made a part of the pump itself.